


Filth, Pure Filth

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blowjobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is the son of King Trott and Queen Katie. He turns 18, but realises he needs to continue the royal bloodline. However he has his eyes on a certain auburn. Things quickly spiral out of control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the Mature rating is mainly for Chapter 3 and onwards, same with the Warning tags. I tried to have a plot with this one, but not sure if I pulled it off. Please let me know if you enjoy! :)

"Prince Ross. You must wake up, it is past 10 in the morning." urged one of Ross' servants. "Ugh. Did dad send you?" Ross mumbled. "No, sir. It is your birthday, is it not? You are 18 today." the servant replied. Ross lept out of bed. "Finally! I'm 18 finally!" he danced around the room, whilst getting dressed. "His Highness has a present, Prince Ross." Ross nodded, leaving the room and his servants following. "Good morning, father." Ross bowed at his fathers' throne. "Great timing, sunshine." said Trott. "Katie, Ross' present." Katie grabbed quite a large box, and handed it to Ross. "We splashed out on this, Ross. We hope you like it." Katie smiled. Ross opened the box, slowly. "Oh... A new outfit. I love it!" Ross exclaimed. "It's so you can get a lovely wife, Ross." said Trott, quite chuffed with himself. "But-" Ross stumbled. "Nevermind." He finished, quietly. Ross walked off with his outfit, to his room. He ordered for his servants to leave him alone for a few hours. He set the outfit on his bed, it was a lovely outfit... King Trott and Queen Katie didn't get it. Ross had known his sexuality for a while now, he had forgotten that he was an only child and needed to continue the bloodline. The Kingdom of Hattopia needed a strong leader, not a queer gay leader. Ross shook the feeling. "Dad's young... Ish. He won't be dying for a long time." he thought to himself. Ross sat on his bed, and thought for a while.

 

Ross had fallen asleep, after a few hours he had woken up again. He got up on his feet, and heard a knock at his door. "Prince Ross, it is time to make your birthday speech to the Kingdom." one of his servants pledged. Ross opened the door, and walked with his servants to the balcony. Ross was always nervous about making speeches to at least a thousand people, let alone only a small group. He stepped out. "Hello, Hattopia. I believe today is the day I have aged up by the number of one." Ross laughed to himself. Trott lightly nudged him, and whispered into his ear. "Do not make it funny, just tell them what you need to." he sounded sincere, and that made Ross shake a little. "So... I am looking for a partner-" Trott interrupted. "Not any old partner, a WIFE." Ross lightly shoved him back. "Yes... A wife. Um. Yeah, a wife. We are holding a ball in the grand hall, it has been my request to open it to all the men- I mean, all the women in the land. Rich and poor." Ross said, confidently, until he slipped up, obviously. The girls in the crowd seemed to be cheering. However, there was one guy that caught Ross' eye. He had auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, that were staring right at Ross'. The auburn smiled at him, before walking towards the palace gates. Trott patted Ross on his back. "Good lad." he said, before walking back inside. Ross waved goodbye to the crowds, and followed his father. "Dad. There's something I've been wanting to tell you-" Ross was interrupted. "King Trott, I have been informed somebody would like to see the Prince." said one of the advisors. "Who is it?" asked Ross. "A tall, auburn haired man. About your age." the advisor replied. Ross smiled. "Tell him I'll be with him as soon as possible." Ross ran off, going to put on his new outfit.

 

He had to impress this guy. "I think I'm in love!" was the last thing Ross said to himself, before opening his door. Only to see Trott standing there. "In love with who?" Trott looked concerned, but also partially happy. "Dad. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." Ross was, again, interrupted. "Ah, I get it. You're dating that rich girl, aren't you. Hannah, isn't it? Or was it Kim?" said Trott, smiling. "Nice maidens." he said. "No no. Dad, stop interrupting me! I have a right to speak, you know." Ross was almost shouting. "With that attitude, you can forget even speaking to that boy, sunshine." Trott seemed angry now. "Nevermind..." said Ross, rushing past his father. Trott just made his way back to the royal court, confused. Ross rushed down to the palace gates, and met with the royal advisor. There, he laid eyes on him. The auburn...

 

 


	2. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross meets up with the auburn boy, and takes him to his room. Things quickly ascend from friendly to romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found out my laptop's hard drive is buggered, so I lost chapters 2-4 of this story, but I'm rewriting it now. I, most likely, have criticism that I have improved on by now. Chapter 3 will be out in November ^_^

"Hey." the boy smiled. "H-hey." Ross stuttered, examining him. Ross' new outfit clearly showed his erection, but he didn't care. Ross outstretched his hand. "Walk with me." he smirked. "My pleasure." the auburn bowed, and took his hand. Ross led him up to his room, and locked the door so he wasn't disturbed. The auburn sat on his bed. "Must be nice having a whole tower to yourself, right?" he asked. "It's nice, but. I've always wanted someone else with me." Ross sighed. "Where are my manners?" the boy coughed. "I'm Alex Smith. Just call me Smith, though." he said, bowing. "You don't need to bow." Ross smiled. "Sorry, Prince." Smith said, going to study the books on the shelf. "Just Ross, please. I insist." Ross smirked, and Smith turned around to look at him. "Are you sure? I mean... I'm just a peasent and... I can't provide anything." he looked down, in shame. "It's not your fault you're a peasent. I'm nothing like my father, everyone should be treated the same. No matter if they're rich or poor." Ross declared. "You're very good at speeches." Smith said. "Yeah, well... I guess I get that from dad, too." Ross sighed, and he heard a knock on his door. He turned to unlock it, and Smith went back to looking at books.

"Hello, Ross. Just came to say that the Queen and I are taking a trip to the Kingdom next door tomorrow. Meaning you are in charge for a little while." Trott said. "Okay, father." Ross bowed. "Who's that?" Trott asked, looking over to Smith. "Oh, a new friend." Ross said, smiling. Smith turned around. Trott made a face, but waved. "Hello, your Highness." Smith bowed. "Thank you for bowing." Trott said, walking off. Ross shut the door again, and locked it. "Oh, my God. You're lucky." he said. "Why?" Smith asked. "My dad doesn't usually like peasents in the castle..." Ross gulped. "Oh. I'll leave if-" Smith started. "NO!" Ross raised his voice. "I mean. No, stay." he coughed. "Alright." Smith smiled, going back to studying books. Ross sat on his bed, and decided to take the chance to get a look of Smith's ass... He knew being gay wasn't widely accepted here, so he knew that this Smith guy wouldn't be interested. But, eyes on the prize. He smirked, as he almost fell prey to hypnosis as he was staring... Next thing he knew, Smith was towering over him. "Ross?" he was shaking him. "WHA-?!" Ross jerked a little, and looked up to Smith. "Thought I'd lost you there." Smith laughed. Ross smiled. "No, no. I just... I was staring at something, then I just fell into a sleep maybe..." he groaned. "What were you staring at?" Smith asked, sitting on the bed with him. Ross' heart stopped for a moment... "Well." Ross started. "Smiffy just told me you were staring at my ass." Smith said, laughing. "Who's Smiffy?" Ross asked. "He's my consciousness, and also my pet of sorts." Smith smiled. "Oh... I see." Ross swallowed a ball of spit. "Is it true, though?" Smith asked. Ross' erection was clearly visible again. "Yes..." Ross bit his lip. "I've seen the way you look at me." Smith said, caressing Ross' cheek slightly. Ross was overwhelmed. "Do you like me?" he quickly blurted out. "I think I do." Smith said, continuing to caress his cheek. Smith looked down at Ross' clearly visible erection. "I can see you like me." Smith said, purring slightly.

"Well, er... I..." Ross stuttered. Smith couldn't wait any longer, and pulled Ross into a kiss. Ross was surprised at this, but it felt so nice... he didn't want to stop. He was pushed to be laying on the bed, with Smith still kissing him and on top of him. Ross pulled away, and looked into Smith's lust filled eyes. Ross was about to kiss him again, when he heard a knock on the door. Smith quickly stood up, and went back to look at the books. Ross unlocked and opened the door. "Oh, hi mum..." Ross said. "Ross, can you keep it down please?" Katie asked. "Um, sure." Ross said, gulping slightly. "Also, you are a mess. Sort yourself out, boy." she said, walking off again. Ross closed and locked the door again. "Don't listen to her, you look amazing." Smith said, walking over to Ross. Ross smiled. "You look great too." he said. Smith blushed. "I'm not that handsome, right? I mean... You're practically wasting your time with me. I'm just some peasent who has no power to love someone who is royalty." he sighed. Ross shook his head. "You are going to be my boyfriend someday." he said. "I don't care what the Kingdom thinks." he continued. Smith smiled at him, then looked outside at the sundial. "Oh, is that the time? I'd better get home." Smith said. "Okay. It's been great meeting you..." Ross said, slightly sad that he has to go. With one last kiss from Smith, he unlocked the door and led Smith back down. He waved Smith off, and watched him walk for a while. Smith turned, and laughed slightly. Ross blushed, having been staring at his ass for a while now. He started to walk back to his room.

 

He was stopped about halfway by Trott. "Ross. The Queen and I need to see you." he said. "Okay." Ross said, walking with him to the Throne room. Trott sat, and began. "Ross. Your mother and I would like to know what you and that boy did just now." he said, leaning back in his throne. "Oh, we were just chatting about magic and some other things." Ross lied. "I see. What's this about the guards telling me you were staring right at that boys arse as he was leaving?" Katie asked. "Okay. Mum, dad. Listen." Ross said. "Don't interrupt me. I need to tell you this. I've been meaning to since I was 15." he continued. Ross waited in silence for a while. "I'm gay." he managed to blurt out. "You're what?" Trott asked. "I'm gay." Ross repeated. "Ross... That is disgusting. I will NOT have a son who is gay!" Trott shouted. "Dad..." Ross started. "No. I do not care. Go to your room and stay!" Trott continued. "Filth, pure filth!!" he muttered, as Ross was running off. Ross burst into his room and, without locking the door, hopped on his bed and cried into a pillow.

The next thing he knew, it was night time. Ross slowly got up, and tried to open his door. It'd been locked from the other side. "Shit." he muttered to himself, and he went to look out his window. He looked around on to the dead market. Nobody was outside at this time of night. Well, except the creatures of the forest... He'd heard legends of a group of nature elves who've lived in the forest all their life. He sighed, wondering where Smith was right now. He walked away from his window, and over to his bookshelf. He was still really upset at what his dad had said... on the bright side, his parents were leaving the Kingdom for a day in the morning. He studied the books, wondering what Smith was so interested in. He saw a group of books he'd never even read. They seemed to be all about supernatural weather, creatures... "I didn't know I had these..." he muttered to himself, running his finger across all the book spines. He sighed, and went to sit on his bed again. He put his head in his hands, and laid back on his bed. He fell asleep again.

However, he was awoken by a faint whisper... he sat upright almost instantly, and turned his head to the window. "Smith?" he whispered. "Can you help me up?" Smith whispered back. Ross nodded, and ran over. He helped Smith up, and he fell into Ross' arms. "You climb all the way up here topless?" Ross asked, putting Smith down. "Well, er... I only came for you." Smith bit his lip. Ross went to sit on his bed, and gestured next to him. Smith took the hint, and sat next to him on the bed. "So, tell me more about Smiffy." Ross said, interested. "Um... Well, Smiffy originated from a group of nature elves. I was in the forest one night, and he found me. He took a shining to me, I guess... and he became part of me." Smith said, smiling at the memories. "He's... part of you?" Ross asked. "Yeah. It's complicated, really... His mother and siblings are still in the forest. He said his family will always be watching over me, and will help me when I'm in a predicament." Smith explained, leaving Ross in a sort of shock. "That's amazing." he laughed. "Yeah, well... I never asked for it, I just got it." Smith said, before he exclaimed slightly in pain. "What? What is it?" Ross asked. "Smiffy's saying I should be more respectful." Smith laughed nervously. "Oh. I see." Ross said, lying back on his bed. "Sorry it's so confusing..." Smith started, before being interrupted. "No, no. It's fine. I'm not confused, just fascinated." Ross confessed, smiling up at the ceiling. Smith lay back with him, and took his hand in his.


	3. Ross Fun Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up, and decides to give Smith a Day In The Life tour. They end it with a bit of naughty stuff, but it's interrupted by something... embarrassing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually did manage to get this out tonight. THANK GOD. Next chapter will be up in two weeks, enjoy!

The bright sun shone on the couple. Ross woke up to the shouts from outside. He rubbed his eyes, and got up. He went to bed in his normal clothes, and sighed out loud. He walked over to his wardrobe. He studied his many options, and pulled out two outfits. Smith rubbed his eyes, and sat up. "Morning." he muttered. "Good morning." Ross smiled. "Two outfits?" Smith asked. Ross nodded. "One for me, one for you. Choose which one you like best." Ross was getting way too into this. "Um, I can't wear your clothes. I'll ruin them-" Smith began. "Do not. You will wear the fanciest garments I have!" Ross called. "Um, okay. Uhh..." Smith pointed to the first outfit. Which was, in his eyes, the prettiest. Ross nodded, giving it to him. Smith attempted to put it on, but ended up needing Ross' help. Ross giggled, helping Smith put it on. He then put his own on, and suddenly opened up his door. He grabbed Smith's arm, and twirled outside into the hall. Smith had no choice but to follow him.

"So, I have a load planned for today. Considering I'm in charge, my parents are gone for a day. So, first we're going to have our first dance. Then we can take a walk through the palace gardens. And then we can do whatever else you want to!!" Ross grinned. There was way too much information in that for Smith to process all in one. "Um, okay." he managed to get out, before being practically dragged by Ross into the Ballroom. "Pianist, play us a traditional ballad!" Ross demanded, and the pianist began to play. "Ross, Ross. Slow down. I can't dance." Smith sniffled. "Who cares, just copy what I do!" Ross was extremely bubbly, and clearly was a morning person. He outstretched his arm, and Smith took his hand. They managed to get into the correct position and Smith actually danced quite well! He stepped on Ross' toes a few times, though. When the music had finished, Ross bowed. "That was good for your first dance, partner!" he announced. Smith nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Is this a normal day in the life for you?" Smith asked, whilst following Ross out into the palace gardens. "It's usually a LOT more exciting." he skipped out the door. "Joy..." Smith muttered, following him.

 

They had been walking through the palace gardens for a while, and they had finally come to a bench. "Can we sit down? I'm tired." Smith asked. Ross nodded, and they sat down on the nice white bench. Ross put his hand on Smith's. Smith looked over, and his eyes locked with Ross'. "You're so hot." he said. Ross smiled. "Well, thank you." he winked. "When we get back to the bedroom, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Smith smirked. Ross nodded, eagerly. He could not wait for whenever that was. Ross was about to kiss Smith, when he spied two women dressed in white walking toward them in the distance. "Oh, shit. Act natural. It's the maidens." Ross sat up straight, pretending to be looking at nature. Smith just looked up at the sky. "Good morning to you." Kim curtsied, before being shoved by Hannah. "He's mine." she fluttered her eyelids. "Oh, no he's not! He's marrying me!" Kim slapped Hannah. "Ladies, please. Stop fighting." Ross said. Smith just sat there, awkwardly. "Who's that?" Kim asked, eyeing him up. "Oh, this is my friend Alexander." Ross smiled, trying to sound as formal as possible. Smith simply waved. "Oh, he's hot." Kim pulled out a paper fan. Smith sat there, uncomfortably. He looked over to Ross, to see he was too struggling to stay calm. "If you ever need someone to marry, call me up. Kim Richards." Kim winked. "Ugh, shove off Kim! He's totally gonna marry ME." Hannah crossed her arms. "Really? Let's ask him, shall we?" Kim turned to him. Smith simply coughed. "Neither. I'm really not looking for anything right now." he said. Kim and Hannah flicked their hair, and began to walk off. They put up their white umbrellas, to shield themselves from the hot sun. Ross exhaled. "Sorry about them." he sighed. Smith, too, exhaled. "Listen, after that I'm kind of hungry." he said. "I'll ask the cooks to make us a meal!" Ross said, standing up. He outstretched his hand, and Smith took it. Ross helped him up, and then kissed him on the nose. They made their way back inside, and into the banquet hall.

Smith looked around, he'd never seen a dining hall so decorated before... "You really live nicely around here, huh?" he said, still in shock from the three massive chandeliers on the ceiling. "Yeah. We usually have dinner parties once every week. I've been forced to come to them since I turned fourteen." Ross scoffed. "That sucks hard." Smith sighed. "Not as hard as I'm gonna suck you later." Ross growled. "Ooooh, keep it for the bedroom!" Smith snickered. Ross licked his lips, out of pure excitement and pleasure. Smith licked his lips for a whole other reason... the food was here! Smith was amazed how much they'd prepared just for two people. It was roast duck, with a load of other salad options. Smith's mouth watered. He thanked the people who brought the food out, and they looked at him weird... before walking off. He turned to Ross. "Why did they look at me weird for saying thank you?" he asked. "They're not used to be thanked... it's usually just cook the food, deliver it to the table and leave... sadly." Ross coughed. Smith sighed. "That is sad." he said, digging in. Ross nodded, digging in to his food too.

 

When they'd finished, they opted out of dessert as they were so full. They made their way back to Ross' bedroom, and locked the door. "Let's let the food go down first. Unless you have a puke fetish." Ross smirked. Smith nodded, sitting on Ross' bed. "You have a nice bed." he grinned. "Why, thank you. Got it for my sixteenth birthday... has somehow lasted all that time." Ross laughed, and Smith joined in. Ross sat down next to him, and they began to kiss passionately. Smith felt around Ross' body, exploring as much as he could. They were still kissing, as they removed their trousers. Ross pulled away, and began stroking Smith's nicely hung cock. He had been dreaming of the day he'd finally be able to touch one... and that day was today. He kissed the tip of his cock, before stopping for a second. "I've never done this before... I'm just familliar with the basics." he said. "I don't care, Ross. As long as you're the one doing it... nothing else matters." Smith smiled, and Ross nodded. He took Smith into his mouth, and Smith moaned with pleasure.

Ross was really getting into it, when they were interrupted with the door bursting open. "OH-" Ross shouted, startled. "It's not what it looks like!!!" he shouted, cowering in fear. Trott was back early...


	4. Trott's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is dragged away, and Ross is left to just cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gone unnoticed for a month now, and I just finished writing this chapter. It is, in my opinion, the best chapter I have written for this piece so far. We shall see as time goes on. Don't expect weekly updates of this, I'll try my best to work it into my February/March schedule.

"Ross, that is absolutely DISGUSTING. Shame on you! Guards, seize the boy!" Trott demanded. "No, dad. You leave him alone!" Ross did his best to protect Smith, but he simply gave in. Ross just watched as he was dragged off. "Put some clothes on, filthy boy." Trott ordered, slamming the door. Ross fell to the stone cold floor, and began crying his eyes out. Trott stormed back in, grabbing Ross by his arms. "Stop crying and put some clothes on! Or do I have to do it myself because you're a big baby? Oh no, my boyfriend was taken away! Whatever will I do?!" Trott mocked, practically shoving Ross back into his clothes. Ross cried even more, as this reminded him when he was beaten as a child. Trott slapped Ross round the face. "Dad, you can't do that shit anymore. I'm eighteen!" Ross shouted. "Continue with that attitude, you'll have a permanent red mark on your face." Trott said, slamming the door shut. Ross laid there, crying.

 

After that outburst, Trott needed to let his Kingdom know everything... he stepped out onto the balcony, Katie by his side. "I need everybody to look my way right now." he bellowed, startling the whole market. Their attention went all to Trott. Ross listened from his window. "I have grave news. Some news that our Kingdom will not be ready to take on with full force." Trott looked to Katie, who seemed to be giving off mixed emotions. "The Prince is gay." Trott shouted, angrily. The gasps of the people made Ross quiver in fear. "Yes, you heard it right. My very own son is gay, how disgusting! As you also may know, the Queen and I are not able to have any more kids..." Trott calmed down a little. "We are requesting somebody gives us a child who is worthy of taking over this Kingdom when their time comes. If it has to be your own child, so be it!" The crowd seemed to go a little negative at this. "You want us to give you our children? Just for the purpose of the Kingdom? No!" someone shouted. Ross smiled a little. "And since when was being gay wrong? My brother in a neighbouring Kingdom is gay and everyone treats him with respect!" someone else shouted. Trott growled, and Katie tried to drag him inside. "Chris." she used his first name for once. Trott turned to her. "Yes?" he inquired. "Maybe the people are right. You always did say to listen to them. Even if Ross is gay, he can still rule this Kingdom well. He has a good heart, and can make good decisions." Katie smiled slightly. "And now my very own wife is turning on me?!" Trott huffed into his hands. "No, Chris-" Katie began, but Trott waved it off and walked back inside. Ross appreciated what his mother had said, but was still annoyed at his dad for taking Smith away. Where did they even take him? God knows...

 

The guards had dressed Smith in rags, with holes everywhere. "Get off me!" Smith shouted, struggling. "How good did the Prince taste then, eh?" one of the guards teased. "Shut up." Smith muttered, as they threw him in a cell. There was no windows, just a big oak door that was sealed tight with a number of locks. The room was empty other than the piece of cardboard over in the corner and a small hole. Smith guessed that's where he'd be doing his business from now on... He leant against the wall, and slid down. He put his head in his hands. He listened in to the guards conversation.

"Wonder how badly the King will punish the Prince this time?"

"Hopefully not as bad as the last."

The two guards laughed, before being cut off completely. They sounded like they were in pain, small sounds were coming out of their mouths but it sounded like they were choking. Smith was startled by two loud thuds on the ground. He looked up to the door, and heard it was slowly being unlocked. Lock by lock... He hoped it was Ross, and when they opened the door it was...

Anyone but Ross. His expression died down completely. "Wow. Can't believe you'd forget about me, you binch." the brown haired girl removed her flower crown. "Carnation... is it really you?" Smith asked. "I just fucking strangled two guards to get to you, yes it's fucking me. Are you that stupid?" she rolled her eyes, and placed the flower crown on Smith's head. "Why do I need this?" he asked. "Ugh. You have to look FABULOUS whilst escaping the crime scene, it's not fucking hard to figure out. Binch..." Carnation rolled her eyes again. "Now get off your fat ass and let's go!" she said, grabbing his wrist. She was surprisingly strong for an elf, and she literally dragged Smith out the door. "Let me- oof- get on my feet!" Smith said, speech muffled by the stone floor. Carnation stopped, waiting for him to get up. "Are you up now?" she asked. "Yes. I'm up." Smith sighed, and they began to sneak along the walls of the dungeons.

"By my ex husband, I fucking hope I get to beat the shit out of that King." Carnation growled. "Ex husband?" Smith asked. "Long story, we both wanted children. So I banged him, pretended we got married, had twin daughters, then got divorced." she said all of this without taking a breather. "Well, you've certainly had fun..." Smith bit his lip. "Oh, I could talk all day to you about the adventures I've had. I've met many people, with many different ways of living. But that's for after we get out of here... and after I spill some blood." Carnation cackled evily. "You're crazy." Smith shook his head. "Fuck off, I know I'm fucking insane alright?" she said, still edging the wall.

"Ugh. These dungeons are bigger than Las Angels, I swear." Carnation groaned. "Las Angels?" Smith asked. "You ask many questions. Las Angels is the Capital City of Hesperis, North Contenenti. Which is in another universe altogether... Again, I'll tell you when we've sorted all this out. For now, stop asking questions." she huffed. Smith nodded, and complied.

Carnation shushed him. "I hear guards." she whispered. "Stay behind me, I'll strangle them unconscious." Smith nodded, moving ever so slowly behind Carnation. They came into contact with the guards, and Carnation automatically shot out vines from her fingertips. It was rather impressive, mainly because Smith had never seen it before. The two guards lost their ability to breathe well, and collapsed before them. "That's how you do it in the forest." she winked, blowing at her fingertips like they were each individual guns.

 

Meanwhile, Ross was sobbing into his pillow. He heard a knock on his door. "Go away." he sobbed. The door opened anyway. Whoever it was closed it, and Ross felt someone sit down next to him. "Ross, dear... I do not want you to worry." It was Katie... "Mum?" Ross looked up. He hated her seeing him this way, but he couldn't help it this time. "Listen. Your father had a very anti-gay upbringing. And when he met me, he thought he was in love. That was, until, his mother died. The day of the funeral, he had told me he had slept with a guy before. And that he liked it." Katie sighed. Ross raised an eyebrow. "Dad... slept with a boy?" he asked. Katie shooshed him, like she did when he was little, and continued. "We broke up for a few weeks, but we soon got back together when your father decided he wanted children. His father had forced him to marry me, anyway. The marriage happened the next week, and then we were actively trying... and then, months later, we were blessed with you." she smiled. "I learnt about genetics when I was 13... is being gay a genetic that's passed on?" Ross asked. "It might be, honey. But we don't know for sure... Anyway, your father quickly became used to the fact he was unhappily married to a woman and... he began hating himself for it. And he felt like everyone who was gay needed to go through the same thing that he did. Be told that it's wrong, be told that they must marry a woman. He did this, only because this is what he was told when he was your age. And now we've found out you're gay. He hasn't taken it well..." Katie sighed, closing her eyes. "I heard." Ross' throat was dry from not saying anything, and his tongue felt rough. "Ross, I will try my best to get that lovely boy out of the grasp of your father. But, I cannot promise anything." she tried to force a smile, but it wasn't really the time. Ross nodded, eyes hurting a little from the amount of crying he'd been doing. Katie stood up. "Do what makes you happy, Ross. And remember that I always love you." she said, before leaving the room. The door closing lightly behind her. Ross sighed, and laid back into the warm bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and relaxed himself for a bit.

 

Katie made her way to the Throne Room. When she did so, she confronted Trott head-on. "Ross is very upset about that boy. You are to release him, now." Her voice was demanding, almost scary. Trott shook his head. "That boy is gay, and from now on anybody else in this Kingdom who is found gay will be put in the dungeons!" he shouted. "You are a cold, heartless bastard. Don't you remember when you were young?? When your mother died! Those things people said to you, about how you were gay! How your feelings were hurt. Think about Ross, Christopher. Think about Ross-" Katie was cut off. "I've had enough of you!" Trott bellowed, his voice echoing around the huge room. "You are to leave this Kingdom right now. Pack up your stuff. You are to leave right this instant. No saying goodbye to anyone." he crossed his arms. "You can't send me away from my own son!" Katie was disgusted Trott was even suggesting this as an idea. Trott was about to hit Katie, when the bell in the bell tower began to ring. "That wasn't scheduled..." Trott growled. "GUARDS! Check the bell tower immediately!" he shouted, before grasping Katie's wrist and practically dragging her to the bedroom to help her pack.

 

_\--Fifteen minutes earlier--_

 

"Okay, we're out of that dump." Carnation breathed a sigh of relief. "Now where the fuck are we?" she asked herself, looking around. "This is one of the corridors, through there is the Banquet Hall." Smith pointed. "I'm not hungry, but well done for pointing that out." Carnation said, in a sarcastic tone. "Any idea if this place has a bell tower?" she asked. Smith shrugged. "It must, I've been hearing that bell since I was born." he said. "Well, we'll find it." Carnation grinned, walking the opposite way to the Banquet Hall.

After a while of searching around, strangling guards with vines when necessary, they found the entrance to the bell tower. It was on the opposite corner of the palace from Ross' tower. The door creaked open, and the two snuck inside. Carnation shut the door, and pulled out an orange flower. "How is that flower on fire?!" Smith asked, amazed. "Again, I'll tell you when we've sorted this mess out. For now, find the stairs up will you?" she asked. Smith nodded, stumbling around to find them. "Got them!" he called, and Carnation made her way toward the sound of his voice. The two of them walked up the stairs. They finally reached the top, and Smith found the lightswitch for the bellfry. He flicked it on, and saw there was a rope extending down from the bell to the ground floor. "Damn it." Smith sighed. "I'll give you the Fire Lotus, go ring the bell as loud as you can. Put all your might into it." Carnation said, handing him the flower. Smith nodded, and carefully ran down the stairs. He set the flower down, and looked up at Carnation. He did a thumbs up, to which she replied with a middle finger. He snickered, and grabbed onto the rope. He pulled on it. There was a loud clang as the clapper hit the sides of the bell. "KEEP GOING!" Carnation shouted, looking like she was getting ready to do something. Smith kept ringing the bell, amazed at how noisy it was while inside. Outside, it was different. But inside? Damn, it was noisy! The door burst open, and Smith turned around quickly. Two guards seized hold of him, and he shouted up to Carnation. "FUCK YOU ALL! FOR SPERO!" she shouted, jumping down off of the top floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Let me get a few things straight...
> 
> -Carnation is my ALTER EGO. She is a fiesty, confident, social lesbian girl. (I know, kind of weird. But that's my mind okay)  
> -North Contenenti is a FICTIONAL place me and my friends have made up.  
> -Hesperis & Spero are two states IN North Contenenti.  
> -Las Angels is Hesperis' capital city.
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER BE CARNATION TALKING ABOUT ALL THESE 'ADVENTURES'. Or maybe you'd like to see them in an entire other fic? Let me know~


	5. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Carnation wrap up in the bell tower, and Ross has some things to say to the King...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It's done. I felt more determined to finish this before Fantasies, as I had ideas for this in mind.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this!

Carnation had crushed the two men, burying them into the ground instantly. "Wow..." Smith was gobsmacked. "Right, now we find the Throne Room." Carnation said, storming out of the bell tower. She was very eager to get some revenge for Smith, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it...

 

Ross had exit his room, and was walking the halls. Some guards gave him looks of disgust, others smiled... Ross wasn't sure what the mixed response was about, but he kicked open the Throne Room door.

"Oh, and so the gay son is back." Trott said, twiddling his fingers.

"Dad, you can shove a pigs head up your ass. I don't care. Whatever you say to me, it isn't going to affect me." Ross shouted.

Some guards snickered, but Trott silenced them with a stomp of his foot. He stood up, approaching Ross slowly. Ross felt a little scared, but stood his ground.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice yelled, and Ross spun around. He was amazed.

"How did you get out?!" Trott yelled. "Guards, seize the boy!" he ordered.

"I don't think so." another voice said, stepping out from behind Smith. She was weilding a sword with a weird purple ivy growing around it.

"Well, well. Carnation Thorne. Comes back from the forest to terrorize our Kingdom yet again." Trott shoved past Ross, and Katie grabbed him so he didn't fall over. She escorted him away from the scene. She didn't want him to get hurt... she didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"You locked me up because I was gay." Smith growled.

"I did." Trott smirked.

"Learn to adopt the policies of your neighbouring Kingdoms. Spero had to do it, why can't you?!" Carnation hissed.

"That stupid made-up nation is irrelevant compared to my Kingdom." Trott gritted his teeth. He was a little worried, he had no weapons. Nothing to fight with.

"Spero is not made up... Spero is real, you just refuse to believe it. There's a whole other world beyond that portal, Chris." Carnation huffed.

Ross didn't know what she was talking about... a portal?

"Carnation, you once tried to kill a man just so you could adopt his kids. You've always been so family oriented. Plus, you're also gay... you're a god damn lesbian!" Trott yelled.

"Yes, I am. I'm a lebanese, and I'm fucking proud of it. We grew up together, and you always told me about how you wanted to kiss a boy. You told me you never wanted to kiss someone who looked like me. But no, your father was against that. He made you marry that very lucky woman, and you could only have one baby. You blame yourself for that, but it is not your fault." Carnation sighed, remembering her past.

"SAYS YOU. You married a penguin just to get twin girls! Pathetic!" Trott yelled.

"That's ENOUGH! DON'T TALK ABOUT AQUA LIKE THAT!" Carnation shoved at him, and Trott shoved back.

Smith had long ran over to Ross and Katie, the guards weren't paying much attention to them either.

"That penguin loves me more than you could ever love your own son!" Carnation was getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh, and what about when you wrote those songs?? They were just rip offs of every other song that had been created in another universe!" Trott shouted.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Carnation yelled, pulling her sword back.

Everything went into slow motion, and Ross saw Carnation about to stab his own father through the heart. It was true, he deserved it... but this was his dad. He left his mother's grasp, and ran toward his father.

The next ten seconds was a blur.

Ross had pushed his father out of the way of the blade...

 

  
but it had hit him instead.

Smith cried out, running over to see if he was okay.

Guards seized Carnation, and dragged her off.

Katie couldn't believe her eyes... was her only son just... stabbed?

 

"We are convened here today, to mourn the loss of Prince Ross.

He was a lively boy.

A lover, a fighter.

He only lived a mere eighteen years,

but those years were full of contentment, happiness and, most of all, love.

Although his father hadn't seen him in the right spectrum,

he still loved him.

Everyone loved the Prince.

His father,

his mother,

his friends,

the entire Kingdom had a soft spot for him.

It is a shame that his life had to be ended on such a... horrible note.

He died a hero, saving our King from almost instant death.

Though Ross is gone, we shall always remember him in our hearts.

For he will be here forever,

in our minds."

 

And that concludes the tale of Prince Ross. Smith had since then moved on, going back to his life of lumberjacking... until the Queen approached him. He was offered a job as a palace guard, and he agreed.

After months of training, he had finally done it... he had a real job. Protecting the palace. He still missed Ross... but he was happy.

 

And that concludes the tale of Alex Smith, the boy with the auburn hair.


End file.
